


Art: Primeval Portraits

by Rospberry



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Pastel portraits of various cast members from the TV show Primeval.





	1. Art: Stephen Hart (James Murray)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these were done for the 52 weeks challenge on the Primeval_denial group on LJ. The 'sketchier' ones were little challenges to myself to see what I could come up with in an hour. Will post more as I do them.


	2. Art: Connor Temple (Andrew Lee Potts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy portrait of Connor Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the 'done in an hour' ones (with some insane colours).


	3. Art: Oliver Leek (Karl Theobald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy art of Oliver Leek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the 'done in an hour' ones.


	4. Art: Tom Ryan (Mark Wakeling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel portrait of Tom Ryan.


End file.
